


A Secret Like No Other

by TheBuggu



Series: ThunderWoof [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: I'm not sure how else to tag this, M/M, NSFW just to be safe?, Robutts with animal-like qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw makes a discovery about Thunderhoof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was deciding to post this from tumblr or not. I caved in. ;D

“Ah, so this would be your Achilles' heel?” Steeljaw asked in a humorous murmur as he circled around Thunderhoof.

The blue mobster had managed to catch his antlers stuck between two narrow trees. He was bent over, pushing and tugging the trees, with his aft high in the air when Steeljaw found him. A very appeasing sight in Steeljaw's opinion. But, after the wolfen mech approached to help Thunderhoof, something odd had happened.

The panels on his aft had retracted and out shot a small and bushy appendage, much like Steeljaw's own tail.

“Shaddap! Don'cha touch it!”

Steeljaw smirked and reached for the tail, gently pinching its tip.

Thunderhoof shuddered and squeaked in surprised.

“But a 'heel' hardly seems like an appropriate term in this case,” Steeljaw spoke aloud, idly twirling fingertips back and forth in a rubbing motion around it.

Thunderhoof arched up, servos flying up to his mouth in an attempt to hide the soft moan trying to escape.

“I suppose I can see why you've kept it hidden though.” Steeljaw changed from rubbing the tail to squeezing, slowly and carefully. “Who could have imagined something so small could be so...vulnerable?”

“G-gahhh. Quit fondlin' it!” Thunderhoof's voice cracked a few pitches. But his body gave the opposite protest. His arms were shaking and his tail wiggled in Steeljaw's claw.

“Well, let's get you out of there,” Steeljaw said abruptly and quickly released Thunderhoof's appendage. He flashed a toothy grin as he observed how the other mech was panting softly, almost seeming to brace himself against the trees now. “I'm looking forward to exploring the potential in your little secret.”

He wasn't mistaken when he noticed a subtle shiver going through Thunderhoof's frame. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tail fondlin' :B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa. Sorry for how short this is. I wanted to write more but I have work soon again ;w;

“This is a heap of slag,” Thunderhoof muttered bitterly.

And yet, here he was, stretched out on Steeljaw's lap while the mech worked his claw around Thunderhoof's tail. He glared down at the ground.

Steeljaw chuckled with a smooth tone and lightly squeezed. “I believe you are simply putting up a front, Thunderhoof.”

“Yeah, nah.” Thunderhoof's voice was a mixture of irritation and being flustered. Almost immediately after he spoke, Steeljaw tweaked his tail at just the right angle. He nearly bucked at the contact and softly grinded down against the other mech's lap. In all honestly, he hated his tail because of stupidly sensitive it was.

A large gush of hot air vented out with an angry snort.

And then, Steeljaw moved one servo to his antlers. Thunderhoof jerked as fingertips danced along its blunt edges, while his tail was still given delicate attention.

“And this?” Steeljaw asked pointedly, pinching along his antlers.

“Useful!” Thunderhoof gasped out, optics shuttering.

Another amused laugh.

“Anything has the potential for being useful, Thunderhoof,” Steeljaw replied and continued the slow and soothing rubs along his antlers and tail. “What matters is how it is utilized.”

Thunderhoof rested his cheek on Steeljaw's thigh and groaned at how relaxing it felt. With each movement, any tension in his frame oozed and melted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> ok. Why is Ao3 so weird with the author's notes???


End file.
